If You're Moving On, I'm Already Gone
by Meggie Claidissa James
Summary: A songfic about Leah. Let me know if I should just turn this into a story. If it does continue, it'll be leahxjacob.


**AN: This is a songfic using So Yesterday by Hilary Duff, which I have no idea why I like this song but I just do. This is set when Sam left Leah for Emily and how Leah was angry all the time to hide her sadness. SHE'S A WOLF ALREADY! But wait... what's Jake doing here at the end? Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight but -here's a shock- I don't.**

Leah's POV:

I sat on the edge of the cliff, my feet dangling over the edge. I didn't care if I fell, death would be a blessing at this point.

_You can change your life - if you wanna  
You can change your clothes - if you wanna  
If you change your mind  
Well, that's the way it goes_

Sam had left me for her because of that stupid imprinting. Why was our kind forced to break hearts, even if it wasn't intended? I wished I was Claire, not having to worry about having my heart ripped out of my chest.__

But I'm gonna keep your jeans  
And your old black hat - cause I wanna  
They look good on me  
You're never gonna get them back

At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause 

And the worst part of all this is that no one loves me anymore! Even my own brother was starting to leave me to myself.

_  
If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away_

I could never love Sam ever again, no matter how much I wanted to! I was destined to love someone else! And that person, whomever that may be, shall have no choice but to love me because of the whole imprinting thing!

_  
Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

Except, I would always feel something for Sam, I was sure of it! I wouldn't let a stranger come between me and my memories of the old Sam. The one before Emily.

_You can say you're bored - if you wanna  
You can act real tough - if you wanna  
You can say you're torn  
But I've heard enough  
_

Sam had become quite reserved around me, especially when we were in wolf-form and I was vulnerable to all of his thoughts about Emily.

_  
Thank you... you made my mind up for me  
When you started to ignore me  
Do you see a single tear  
It isn't gonna happen here  
At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause_

I was always promising myself that I was to show no fear or sadness. This wolf thing had changed all of that and made me turn it all into anger. No one, not even my future soul mate, could completely heal my heart after Sam riped it in two.

_  
If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away_

Yeah, that's right. Two pieces. One for me, one for him. But he doesn't even acknowledge that he still has that half.

_Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

If you're over me, I'm already over you  
If it's all been done, what is left to do  
How can you hang up if the line is dead  
If you wanna walk, I'm a step ahead  
If you're moving on, I'm already gone  
If the light is off then it isn't on  
At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause 

I didn't pretend for awhile, just let random people on the street ask me if something was wrong. Let the pain come, for acceptance that never came.

_If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away_

"I'm over him!" I yelled to the wind that seemed to be laughing at my thoughts. I stood quickly, deciding if the wind were to cooperate I could be dead soon.

_Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

_-You're so yesterday..._

'Okay? Could a worst word have been chosen?' I thought. I could turn into a wolf and survive, if only on the outside. Inside I was already dead.

_If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away_

_Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

I took a deep breath and jumped. I welcomed the icy water as a friend. I loved the pull of the undertow. I loved the feeling of my lungs getting ready to burst. But, what I didn't love was the feeling of air and arms dragging my mostly dead body further up the shore. I opened my eyes as if in a daze.

Right into Jacob Black eyes, practically mocking me because I couldn't even manage to kill myself...


End file.
